DA☆KAI (Mini-drama)
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Mini-drama |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama |producer = N/A |release = August 22, 2014 |previous1 = |next1 = DA☆KAI (Off-vocal) }} Translation 00:05 YOU: Ahh, the cold water is so nice~ The weather’s good today too, this really is what you call summer. YORU: Ah, You! You’re here on the veranda again. You really do like it here, isn’t it hot? YO: ? Oh, Yoru, there you are. Nah, it’s not that hot. The roof here hides the sun, and there’s a small breeze, so it’s nice and cool. YR: Heh, I see! YO: Yeah, and look here… Ta-da! I have a secret weapon. YR: Ah, so you’ve put your legs in water. Um, is that what you’d call basin water? YO: I dunno, has it got such a name? YR: Yeah, ‘cause it’s water that you put in a basin to soak your feet, so they call it ‘basin water’. Mm… I don’t really know how this region calls it, but at least that’s what my grandpa calls it. YO: Geh! Here I was feeling pretty relaxed, so can you not bring that person up? When I think of him I get fired up. YR: Okay, okay, sorry to do that to you. You, there’s really nothing to be done about you and my grandpa. YO: Look here, every time your grandpa sees me he’ll yell about how I need to cut my unsightly hair at once and bring out his scissors to chase me around. If there’s anyone who can deal with something like this then I’d love to meet them! Seriously, what does he mean ‘unsightly’? This is intentional, I specifically let it stay this way for the loose ‘relaxed’ effect. YR: Hm… that’s probably something he can’t understand. Ah, but now’s not the time to chat, I was looking for you. YO: Looking? For me? YR: Yeah. Manager Kurotsuki-san sent a message, he said that you have to reply before evening, I came to confirm if you’d seen the message or not. YO: A message from Dai-chan? Seriously? Sorry, I haven’t seen it. I tossed aside my phone from the start of yesterday. YR: *sigh* I thought so that’s why I came. Normally you’d reply quickly, but this time it got to morning and there was no trace of you. You could say that You is an open door, if you say that you didn’t look at your phone then you really didn’t look at it at all. YO: Ha ha, that’s right! That’s my childhood friend Yoru-kun for you, you really do get me~! YR: Okay, okay. So then can you look at it now? YO: Yeah I’ll do it now. Hmmm, let’s see. Oh, confirming the contents of the interview? Um… Yep, no problem~ There was nothing wrong. Here, Yoru, thanks. YR: Roger. There were no problems in mine either. So then I’ll reply that it’s all okay for the both of us? YO: Yep, thanks. YR: Then hand it over to me. Now then… *tapping* YO: *sigh* YR: Sent. Hm? What is it, You? YO: Nothing… Just thinking that it’s been a while since it’s been this laid back. Staying cool under the veranda and all. Ahhh, it’s really peaceful~ YR: Your face is all relaxed. But you’re right, it’s really leisurely. It’s great that we can have a rest. YO: Yeah. But the uni entrance exams are almost here, after our rest we’ll be like just like other graduating students, studying and studying. YR: Ha ha, that’s right, let’s do our best. Ah, by the way, Mattsun** sent a message to us and quite a few others our group, he asked if we could all go together to the festival tomorrow. He said he wanted to look at the girls wearing yukatas. YO: Mattsun really never does change. That guy’s seriously not thinking at all about the tragedy of uni exams. But I guess I don’t have any right to tell him that, ha ha. But it’s already that time of year, huh. I completely forgot about it. It’s pretty rare that there’s a festival in the later half of August, isn’t it. YR: I heard that because the larger festivals have been staggered, there won’t be as many people gathered, so they chose to go to this one. Um… so You, what do you want to do? I can just send a reply to him like this. YO: Hmm… What do you want to do? YR: Me? I… hm… Of course I want to help out our neighbour, so let’s go. I’ll confirm with the agency too just in case, but they said so long as we don’t draw any attention to ourselves it should be okay. Because of work we’ve pretty much been staying in Tokyo this entire summer break, we haven’t gotten together with everyone at all, I think this’d be a good chance… YO: Yeah, if the office agrees then I’ll go too. It’s rare that we get the taste of summer events, and I’m not being like Mattsun here, but I’m quite looking forward to seeing the girls in yukatas too! YR: Okay, okay, it’s no problem if you’re looking forward to it, but remember you can’t do anything about it. Then, when the two of us go back, let’s meet at the entrance of the convenience store in front of the bust stop tomorrow afternoon at four o’clock. YO: Roger. Uwah, it’s been a while since we’ve had a normal high schooler’s conversation. YR: But for me from now on and into the future I’m still planning to be a normal high school student. YO: Normal high school students wouldn’t talk about having to confirm things with their agency, ha ha ha. Well, it’s rare that we get to go to a festival, let’s enjoy it as much as we can! YR: Ha ha, right! 06:41 YO: Uwa, there are so many people. I just wanna ask, where did all these people come? And there’s a steady flow of people coming from the bus stop too. YR: *sigh* There really are lots of people. YO: I think we need to go up that street with a lot of people next, but I really think we should just give it up. It’s just way too hot. YR: I- it is… let’s do our best? YO: When we were little… YR: ? YO: I can’t remember clearly ‘cause we were too small back then, but we’d always go to this festival together. YR: Ah, you’re right. Our mothers, and your older brothers, Sou-san and Toru-san, they’d always take us. Heh, it was really fun back then~ When we were small going out on a trip on the trams was a big deal. YO: Yeah, it was! It felt like it took so long to get to the festival here back then, but in reality it’s only two stops. YR: That’s right! Now it feels like it goes by in the blink of an eye. YO: Yeah~ YR: That really takes me back. It hasn’t been that long since our childhood, but the feeling of being surrounded by walls of people in a crowd is the same. YO: Yeah, I get that. The normal roads turning into a maze is the same too. YR: I felt like if I wandered off I wouldn’t be able to see this anymore, so I held onto my mother’s hand as tightly as I could. Ha, but in the end, You would always run around everywhere when you saw something that attracted your interest, you got lost a lot! So you’d make your mum and brothers angry, you remember? YO: Shut up, I was incredibly inquisitive. But talking about you, never mind if we were just walking around, you’d always suddenly stop in front of the stalls, and by the time you realised you were already lost. When we’d find out we lost you, Toru would hurriedly go back to find you. ‘Cause you were too entranced by everything, and I’d ask if you wanted it or not, but you’d just say you didn’t. What was that all about? YR: Ah, that was! The movements of the vendors was so fascinating, so I’d unconsciously just… The way they’d make the cotton candy, or when they’d flip over the takoyaki, don’t you think it’s fascinating? YO: I can kinda understand… and at the same time I don’t. Well, for us when we were small, a festival was a big deal. YR: It was! But it’s the same now too. YO: Ha ha ha, yeah. It really raises your excitement! YR: Yeah, it does, it’s exciting! YO: It’s the same feeling I get when we’re about to have a live concert. YR: Eh? That… Mmm… YO: Huh? Yoru, it’s not like that for you? YR: It’s not that it isn’t exciting… but I still can’t get into that mood very well… My nervousness overrides it all. YO: Aren’t you just exaggerating? YR: That’s how it is for me. *sigh* I’m really envious that you can be so strong like that. YO: You say strong… this is just personal character, that’s all. Ah, come on Yoru, forget that, the noisy guys are here. YR: Hm? Ah, it’s Mattsun and everyone! They were on that tram that just came. Hey! YO: Oh, it’s been ages. Anyway, you guys are so slow, you were five minutes late. Come on, treat me to something. YR: Ha ha. Everyone, it’s been a while! Everyone’s doing well… Mattsun, you’re so tanned! 10:44 YR: Ah, that was fun~ YO: Ha ha ha. You ate a lot, that’s pretty unusual. Noodles, takoyaki, fried squid, and also corn? YR: Sorry, but you’ve missed the shaved ice. YO: You rea~lly did eat a lot. YR: Isn’t it that the food of the stalls has its own special charm? Heh. They look so tasty, and they are tasty in reality too. But You, you too, you ate a lot. YO: Yeah I did. Ahhh, my stomach feels so full now. YR: Ha ha, after we go back to Tokyo we’re definitely going to have dance practice. YO: I know~ Anyway, you didn’t get lost today, Yoru? YR: Same to you, You. I was constantly worrying whether or not you’d act the same as before, but when I’d follow after you, you’d be running around hitting on some pretty girl. YO: Was no~t. Don’t I always tell you, work is my only love right now~ YR: Yeah, yeah, I’ll believe in you then. But I think that I’m just always unconsciously alert for your glorious past. YO: You could just sincerely believe me you know! Seriously, a childhood friend you’ve known for so long shouldn’t be like this, you’re always reopening old accounts. YR: That’s my line. But… that’s right. We’ve known each other for a really long time. Because of our families, from birth til now, we’ve always been together. If… it wasn’t like that… how would it be different? YO: Huh? What do you mean… ‘how would it be different’? YR: Eh? Ah, you heard that, I was just talking to myself. No… I was just thinking, if when we were in primary school, or even if we were in middle school, if we met each other as normal classmates for the first time… I don’t know if we’d be having this conversation right now, or if we’d be close enough to go to a festival together. YO: Is that right? YR: Eh? You, don’t you think so? I mean we’re basically complete opposites, and it feels like we don’t have anything in common. YO: Do I think that… Rather than saying that I can’t imagine it at all, it’s more like I never thought about it. ‘Cause isn’t that how the two of us are? We were always together right from when we were babies, even if you were to imagine other scenarios right now… Hm… What would it be like? Hmmm… YR: Y- you don’t have to think about it that seriously… really, I just suddenly started thinking about it and talking to myself. Come on, let’s go? YO: Hm? Hmmm… Our first meeting, huh… YR: That’s why I said… it’s enough. YO: Ah nah, it’s not something we talk about a lot, so I want to think about it a bit. YR: I see then…You, there are some times that instead of being serious about it it’s best to stop. YO: Yoru? YR: Ah, yeah! So what do you think? YO: Our first true meeting was when we were babies, so I absolutely cannot remember it. YR: Ha ha, yeah, nothing you can do about that! YO: But even if it was in primary or middle school, in the end it would still turn out like this, there wouldn’t be any change, right? YR: Ehh? Reaaally? YO: Hey, what’s with that sceptical tone of voice, it definitely would be. YR: But… Ehh… I might’ve thought that You was really scary in his group of friends… Actually, I do think that way. YO: I’m not so scary, okay? Even if you think so and think you’d cower away, your nature definitely wouldn’t be different right? So you’d definitely still be the class rep, one of the senior members, and still supervise me and everything. And so then we’d have a relationship through that, in the end we’d still end up here, right? How we got here might be different in some ways, but we’d reach this same point, we’d ultimately be like how we are now, we’d go to the festival together, and stand side by side, we definitely would. YR: Wah… I don’t know whether or not I should be happy with what you’re imagining… Anyway, you never thought of trying not to let others watch over you? YO: That’s impossible, that’s just who I am. YR: Uwa… Like I thought… YO: So now that we’ve reached the conclusion that no matter what the end result wouldn’t change, have you realised it, Yoru? YR: Realised? YO: Yeah, realised. In the future together with me, with everyone in Procellarum, those days will grow longer. Whether we work as idols or go through school, we’ll do our best together, right, Yoru? YR: You… that’s right, I really have realised that. But about graduating school, I actually decided that a long time ago. Even though it might get tough, I’ll still do my best. YO: Eh? Really? YR: Well yeah. When I got scouted, I really wanted to do those both, graduating school and doing this work. YO: Eh? Seriously? Ah, but… that really is your style, I didn’t think about it all that much. I only thought about if it would be fun or not, so I wanted to give it a shot. YR: That’s really just like you… But did you really not think about future options? Not even a bit? YO: Not at all. I figured that everything would work out somehow. Ah, by that way, that’s what I think now too. YR: That’s… You, even if it all turns out like how you say it will, you still do need to study hard. YO: I know~ Wait until the holiday is over and then I’ll start doing it seriously, just wait and see okay. YR: Okay, okay, I look forward to it. Heh. *sigh* Now the festival’s over, tomorrow’s a day to relax, and the day after that we’ll be back to a day of balancing work and study. YO: Yeah. Procellarum’s Haduki You and Nagatsuki Yoru, we fully charged up during this break, so now let’s go and do it coolly, Yoru. Then we’ll be able to be idols who make the girls who are seeing us for the first time scream over us. YR: Ha ha, that goal really is like you. Mm, let’s do our best, You! External links *imaginative wandering - Translation Category:Haduki You (mini-dramas) Category:Nagatsuki Yoru (mini-dramas)